


Surprise

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Cute, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Nothing Sexual, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor has a morning surprise for Loki.





	Surprise

“Close your eyes, brother.”

Loki glared at Thor because Loki was not a morning person and Thor was being far too chipper.

“Close them, I have a surprise.”

Loki sighed with exasperation, but it was halfhearted, because he had to admit Thor was being adorable, if not too loud for the early hour of the day. Loki closed his eyes. He felt Thor take his hands and lead him from their bedroom.

“Now, open them.”

Loki opened his eyes to find himself in the kitchen before a spread of aesthetically arranged breakfast food. There was fruit and toast, but also quiches, waffles, pancakes, and pastries that looked homemade. 

“I’ve been taking cooking classes,” Thor exclaimed with delight. “Please try something.” 

Loki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It was all just too adorable.

“Try something.” Thor urged again.

Loki selected a pastry.

“I made those from scratch,” Thor announced with pride, though fear that Loki wouldn’t like it was also evident in his tone.

Loki took a bite. The sweet apricot filling worked harmoniously with the flakey dough.

“You like it,” Thor observed with elation as he watched Loki’s expression.

“It’s perfect.”

Thor’s face shone like the morning sun.


End file.
